No Where To Turn
by MF13
Summary: Alex and her friends of The House constantly battle evil vampire, Liza. not only has Liza killed Alex's one true love, but dozen's of The House's relatives. can this generation defeat her, or will they go down with the rest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my second story on fanfiction, my first was Teen Titans, but I kinda wanted to branch out a little bit. So here's my second story. I'm **_**not even close**_** to a great a writer as L.J. Smith but this was the best I could do, so mind your judgment please.**

**By the way, I've only read books 1-3 in the Night World series, so this story was after the third, not after 4 or 5 or however many there are.**

Alex walked in the dark, gracefully scanning the area.

Alex was a shape-shifter (fox).

She walked in the woods, the thick, green woods, looking for something to hunt. She had her bow and arrow at hand, ready to fire at anything.

As the night went on, she got a few kills. But she got bored and went back to The House.

The House was where her and a few of her Night World friends lived.

Christopher was a male-witch, one of few in the area, but very well known to most Night Worlders. He was African-American; he has black hair, and is fairly tall.

Lissa, a vampire, has curly blond hair, very pale skin, and almost glowing blue eyes, but she was a little shorter than Christopher.

Zoey, the shape-shifter (cat), has very, very, very long brown hair, almost down to her knees. She also had brown eyes and was also fairly tall.

Jessica was a witch. She was very tall, being that she was older than most of us, has really curly light brown hair, and green eyes.

Charlie was a shape-shifter (tiger), she has curly black hair, kind of short, and blue eyes.

There were a few other people that Alex was friends with but they did live in The House.

As Alex enters The House, Jessica greets her. Jessica was a friendly girl, but can easily get mad. And when she gets mad, no one wants to be around.

"Alex, where have you been?" she asks as Alex puts her bow and arrow away.

"Hunting." Alex says.

"Well, you missed dinner." Jessica scolds.

Alex rolls her eyes and examines The House.

It was an enormous house, a bit fancy but not too much. When you first walk in there's two stair cases against the left and right wall, going up to the rooms and bathrooms etc. Under the staircase was a few doors, all the ones to the right were doors to entertainment, TVs, video games, computers, and more. To the left were doors to the dining room, kitchen etc. and straight ahead was the door to the meeting room/living room. There were couches, a TV, bean bags, and a huge table with chairs for meetings.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asks Jessica casually.

"Christopher is in the Game Room. Lissa and Zoey are watching TV in the Meeting Room. And Charlie is in her room reading." Jessica responds. Alex nods to her and she walks into the kitchen, leaving Alex alone. Alex decides to see Christopher in the Game Room.

Alex walks in, sees Christopher on a bean bag chair and takes a seat next to him.

"Did you get the message from Circle Daybreak?" Alex asks him as he plays his game Halo 2.

"Yeah, they've finally got all the Wild Powers." Christopher smiles.

"Yup, I wonder what Lissa must think. The vampires lost, so she's probably wondering what's happening to her people." Alex predicts.

"She must be confused, most likely. I mean, she came to us, betrayed her kind. She probably doesn't know what to do." He says, looking at the TV screen as he plays his game.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Have you found anything on Bryan?" Christopher asks.

Alex feels a jump in her stomach. Her heart aches from the thought of Bryan. Bryan was a part of The House; one Alex had fallen in love with. Their relationship was off and on, but she always loved him. But since a vampire, and The House's biggest enemy, Liza, killed Bryan…well, things have been extremely hard for Alex.

Liza has always hated The House since their ancestors killed her family. She's been after every generation; sometimes she failed…sometimes she won. And now she's after this generation. And so far she's winning. How Bryan died…The House and Liza crossed paths and Bryan took it too far, enough said.

Now Alex was trying to find out more about him, hoping to find him still alive. Christopher was the only one who knew she was doing it, the rest had no clue. Alex never talked about Bryan; she never had the courage to do it without breaking down. She _would_ be a vampire hunter, and she is, because she kills the occasional vampire whenever they run into one. But Alex keeps her vampire killing to a low level for Lissa's sake.

Christopher sees her eyes drop and her face sadden. "Sorry, bad subject. Um…did you get any kills on your hunt?"

Alex smiles, glad to be off that topic, "A few, slow day today."

Christopher smiles and gets back to his game, but Alex is still consumed in thoughts of Bryan.

_God, I miss him,_ she thinks. _He was _amazing_, brilliantly amazing. I wish he was still here…_

She knew Bryan since she was a little kid; she always looked up to him. But finally a few years ago, she fell in love with him and found out he had too. They lived "happily ever after", fighting occasionally, which kept their relationship off and on. Back then Alex didn't know what she would do without Bryan, but now that she knew…she didn't like it.

So to get her mind off of it, she picked up a controller to Christopher's game and joins him.

Christopher smiles as they escape into the world of Halo 2.

**LATER ON **

Everyone was in bed but Christopher and Alex stay up, discussing Liza's next attack.

"Where do you think she'll make the attack?" Alex asks as they sit at the Meeting Room table.

"Probably here." Christopher says, looking at a laptop he brought from the Entertainment room, as he looks up a map of the area, Alex thinks it through in her head. _Would we be able to attack at any moment? Any where? On the street? At night? Are we that quick thinking? Or is she too smart for us…_, Alex thinks to herself. "But when we're most vulnerable, so we have to be on our toes at all moments. She hasn't attacked in a while so…it'll probably be soon."

"Right. So we need to barricade the House." Alex says.

"I can put a spell on the house to let us know when she's close." Christopher says. "Jessica and I will get right on that. You and Charlie are our toughest, so you two have to be ready for the worst. The rest of us will be back-up, but still fighting just the same. We can have a few surprise attacks at hand, set up a trip mechanism or something."

"Ok, we need a map of the house, including the outside, so we can figure out where to put all the set ups and things. Do we have one upstairs?" Alex asks.

"Mhm." Christopher says, too busy on his laptop.

Alex heads upstairs to get the map in the storage closet. As she retrieves it from the top shelf, she heads back out. As she passes Zoey's room she glances in and sees her looking out her window.

"Zoey?" Alex asks, walking in. "What's wrong."

"There's a girl standing outside, and she looks an awful lot like Liza." Zoey says.

**I love cliff hangers, don't you? Next will be posted soon. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter in No Where to Turn**

As Alex looks outside to see if Zoey was right, she saw a girl standing there, looking out toward the city.

Was she Liza? Alex didn't know, but she didn't want to go out and confront her, just in case.

"It…sure does look like her." Alex says. The woman had short red hair, pale-ish skin, and was kind of tall.

"What do we do if it is her?" Zoey asks.

"Well, we can't just walk away and leave her standing there. So I guess we watch her and see if she goes away, if not…get ready for battle." Alex says.

Alex tells Zoey to keep an eye on her as she goes downstairs to tell Christopher.

Both of them head upstairs to watch out Zoey's window.

After a while, Christopher says, "This is ridiculous, we need a better view."

As he gets up and begins to walk out of the room, Alex gets up and runs to stop him. "We can't! What if it is her? We can't get a closer look because she'll see us, and we can't go out and talk to her because she'll kill us. We _have_ _to wait it out_." Alex says, putting two hands out to stop him.

"Or do we?" Christopher says in a way that tells Alex he has an idea.

**LATER ON**

Sure enough, he had an idea.

"Guys, I _really_ don't want to do this." Zoey says, standing in front of the group, but turns around to look at them.

Everyone was up now. They were all standing across the river and behind a few trees, watching Liza closely.

"Christopher, don't make her do this. What if it doesn't work?" Charlie explains.

"It has to work. If it doesn't, we're all right here, ready to protect you if something goes wrong." Christopher says.

"I think we should try it, I mean, we could lash out at any second if we needed to." Lissa says.

"But why me?" Zoey asks nervously.

"Because cats are the most common thing you see on the streets or something. If Charlie or Alex went out there, Liza would think she was in a zoo." Christopher says.

"Fine…" Zoey murmurs as she morphs into a cat and walks over the bridge of the river.

Zoey takes one last glance at The House and they urge her to go. So she keeps walking.

Alex watches nervously, biting her nails, as Zoey the cat walks a little close to Liza, secretly looks up at her face, examines it as if she were a _real_, curious cat. Then to top it off she sniffs the ground and plays with the grass is if she were a kitten. _Good job, Zoey!_ Alex thinks.

Zoey takes a different route back to them, going around to the back of the house to wear the river is thinnest, and jumps over. And walks into the woods at that spot.

They all go into the woods and walk to wear they saw Zoey in human form.

"Great job!" Christopher says quietly but somewhat loud.

"I have to say, I was impressed." Alex says.

"Thanks, guys. So….it's not Liza." Zoey says.

We all smiled and sighed in relief. "How do you know? Like, what looked different?" Charlie asks.

"She had blue eyes, and her hair wasn't red, it was brown. Plus her face didn't look the same, the cheeks were smaller and her nose was longer." Zoey says, brushing the dirt off her hands.

"So we're safe." Alex smiles.

"But now we still have a problem. What is this lady doing on our property?" Jessica says.

"Right. Well now that we know it's safe, we can go talk to her." Lissa says.

The group walks over the bridge to go talk to the mysterious women.

**I know it's short, it was meant to be. Next will be posted ASAP. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter**

They had all walked over to the women, as a group, and were now standing before the women in their front yard.

She has to be at least twenty, maybe nineteen, Alex thinks.

"Um, miss?" Alex says, standing in front of The House with Christopher at her side.

The woman turns her head and looks at us. She smiles sweetly; it defiantly wasn't an evil smile.

"Yes?" she asks, turning her whole body toward us.

"Um, this is private property. We were kind of wondering what you were doing here." Christopher says.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry. I guess I just sort of dazed off." The woman says, putting a hand up to her head and looking around.

"Miss, what's your name?" Alex asks.

"Clementine, Valerie Clementine." Valerie says.

"Well, Ms. Clementine, we can direct you to the nearest substation or maybe a train or call a taxi." Jessica says.

"Thank you, but can I ask you something?" Valerie asks.

We nod.

"Do you know a woman named Liza Williams?" Valerie asks.

**LATER ON**

After standing in the front yard, mouths wide open, staring at Valerie, Alex finally spoke.

"Liza…Williams? C-could you d-describe her?" Alex asks. One thing you should know about Alex, is that she tends to stutter when she's in a state of shock, or extremely nervous.

"Um…short red hair, pale skin, kind of tall…green eyes." Valerie said, looking around at the rest of us, stopping short at Lissa. _Did Lissa look different to human eyes? Maybe paler, but not by much,_ Alex thought to herself. She had never noticed that Lissa might look a little weird to anyone else but The House.

But then Alex got back to reality and wondered, like the rest, if Valerie was talking about their Liza. But what kind of coincidence would that be if it wasn't? A woman looking just like Liza, same name, and everything. It was most likely her.

Alex looks at Christopher, and he was thinking the same thing.

"Why? Do you know her? Is she around here? I have to leave." Valerie suddenly seemed frightened; she stared at Lissa and started walking backwards toward the road.

Alex looks back at Lissa to see if she's doing anything suspicious, but Lissa just shrugs, looking just as confused as the rest.

Alex turns back around and walks toward Valerie. "Valerie, listen, you must come with us. Whatever's happened to you, we need to know, we can help."

"That's what _she _said…" Valerie murmurs, and then says louder. "She said she could help me with my ADHD, since it was driving me crazy, but she didn't…her…she didn't…she just…" she trails off.

Charlie and Alex walk over to Valerie and lead her to the House. _She knows something about Liza, wherever she saw her last, whatever she's planning, we need to know,_ Alex thinks.

"Valerie, we can _really_ help you. We're Liza's enemies, we won't do anything like what she probably did to you, but we need you to answer some questions." Charlie says.

They reached the front door, opening it and leading everyone to the meeting room.

They sat Valerie down on the chair at the end of the table and she smiles at them.

The rest sit around her.

"Valerie, where did Liza keep you?" Charlie asks.

"Well, first, we need to know how she got you in the first place." Christopher says.

Alex nods and looks at Valerie for a response.

"Well, I was walking home from work, which was only a few blocks away from my house, so it wasn't far, and when I turned a corner Liza was standing there. She told me I was having trouble lately about my ADHD and was seeking help. And I know about stranger danger and all that, and I figured I could run and fight if I needed to. So I came with her…" Valerie pauses.

And in the pause, Christopher speaks. "It's always off the streets." He murmurs.

Alex gives him a sharp glance, which, in response, he grins.

"She took me to a warehouse a mile away, it was filled with tables and computers and maps of _this _area. I swear it was like a science lab in there, it scared the crap out of me. She sat me down on one of the tables, and when she took out one of those things the doctors use to give shots, I got suspicious." Valerie continues.

"What did it look like?" Lissa asks.

Valerie seems startled by Lissa speaking, but answers anyway, "It was green, light green."

None of us had any clue what it could have been.

"Did she put it into you?" Zoey asks.

"No, right when she was about to poke it into my skin, I flinched back. She said it was ok; it wouldn't hurt and wouldn't change me or anything, nothing would happen. But I didn't trust it or her. So I got up and walked away from her. She got frustrated and pounced toward me, actually _pounced_. I shrieked and moved out of the way, she fell against a table with some test tubes and some spilled and mixed and bubbled, and then it exploded right in her face. So I ran, ran up some stairs to the next floor. It was a room, with a bed and desk, and book case.

"While I was there I decided to look a little. She had books on martial arts, chemistry, science, and a lot more that I didn't want to know about. Then I heard her coming up the stairs and I ran to hide and ended up tripping over a rug. She caught me and pounced me and I was struggling under her weight, she had the shot-thingy still in her hands and was trying to get it in me, but I was pushing it away. Finally I slapped it out of her hands and it rolled down the stairs, completely out of her reach. I looked at her face for a response, and saw that her face was burnt from the explosion, hardly a face at all, but then I realized something else. It was healing right before my eyes. And then, seeing I was studying her, she smiled. And I saw _fangs, actual fangs_! That was when I snapped and pushed her off me and ran for the window and jumped. It wasn't too far so I landed just fine and ran for my life." Valerie finishes.

After a moment of silence, Christopher says, "Did you make it?"

"Yes, I made it away, but she had come out the window as well and was chasing me, nothing in her hands. So I kept running, making as far as the street I met her at. But she was still behind me, so I turned a corner, out of her eyesight, and ducked into a store, hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Liza stopped in front of the store, _sniffed around_, and left. Somehow, being what she is, clearly a vampire, she lost my scent. She moved on, running down the street. After an hour I went outside, looked around, and got nothing. So I just kind of dozed around, looking to go anywhere safe. I found myself in a wood, walking into a river. And then I stopped. I then you came…" Valerie finishes.

We all look at each other. What did Liza want with Valerie?

"Is there anything about you, anything unusual, that might have drawn Liza to you, other than your ADHD?" Christopher asks, taking the words right from Alex's mouth.

"No, nothing." Valerie answers.

"Quick question, is that why you keep looking at me like that? Because of what I am?" Lissa asks.

"You're one of them? A vampire?" Valerie asks.

Lissa nods slowly.

"You…you're not dangerous are you? You won't hurt me, right?" Valerie asks.

"No, no, of course not! I was just wondering because you seem startled by me. I'm just as safe as anyone here." Lissa asks.

"Which reminds me," Valerie says. "How safe _are_ you guys?"

"We won't hurt you, Valerie. We completely disagree with what Liza did. If you must know, she's our biggest enemy. Back in the 1970s, our ancestors killed Liza's whole family. Twelve people, our great grandparents, got together and killed her whole family. She got away, and came back and killed all the twelve. Each one of the couples had one kid, and those six, our grandparents, plus who they married, went on to try and kill her. They won, and died of either sickness or old age. Then our parents came, and half were killed, half lived. Now it's our turn. We must either have kids before the final battle, so if we die, they take the title, or she kills all of us and wins The Battle of The House. And we've already lost one…" Jessica says, pausing to look at Alex. "Most of our parents are not dead," By most, Jessica meant only Lissa's parents were dead, "The ones alive left the battle, left our side and went to live normal lives….we're all The House has got."

Valerie stares and Jessica for the longest time.

"One more question." Valerie finally says.

"Of course." Christopher says.

"What _are_ you guys?" Valerie asks.

"I am Alex, a fox shape shifter." Alex says.

"I'm Christopher, a male-witch." Christopher says. Valerie is surprised by this, and Christopher takes her reaction as a compliment and smiles.

"I'm Zoey, a cat shape-shifter." Zoey blushes, remembering her little investigation on Valerie.

"I'm Charlie, a tiger shape shifter." Charlie waves.

"I'm Jessica, a witch." Jessica says.

"Lissa." Lissa says, not naming her power, being that Valerie already knew and she didn't want a repeat of that.

"Great. So what are you guys going to do about Liza?" Valerie asks.

"We _were_ planning something out, but now it's far too late, and we need to get to bed." Alex says, looking at the clock above the TV.

"Yes, Alex is right," Christopher says. "Valerie, you can sleep here tonight, tomorrow we'll figure out what to do with you."

We all head upstairs as Alex shows Valerie her guest room.

Valerie walks in to admire the room, taking in the wonderful view of the river.

She turns around to face Alex in the doorway. "Alex."

"Yes?" Alex asks.

"What did Jessica mean when she said you already lost one? The way she paused and looked at you made me curious." Valerie explains.

Alex takes in a deep breath. Jessica was talking about Bryan.

"Someone close to my heart was murdered by Liza…" Alex says.

"You don't want to talk about it." Valerie assumes.

"Not really…" Alex answers quickly. She especially didn't want to talk about Bryan, if she could never talk about Bryan, that'd be just great.

"That's fine. Goodnight, Alex." Valerie says, taking a seat on the bed.

"Night'." Alex says, closing the door and walking down the hall.

And running into Christopher.

"Alex." Christopher says

"Yeah?" Alex asks, looking curiously into Christopher's eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to talk about Bryan." Christopher says.

After a long while Alex says. "Ok."

**This one was long, I know, sorry. Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (wow can you believe it?)**

Christopher and Alex walk into the meeting room and sit on the couch in front of the TV.

Alex looks at Christopher with curious eyes. Did he find information on Bryan?

"Alex," Christopher begins. "I know, you hate talking about him, and how he's…gone. But I think he's… he might be still alive."

Alex almost screamed with excitement. But thought better of it and instead got wide-eyed and hugged Christopher.

When she pulled away, she asked. "Where? Where is he? I need to see him!"

"Alex, Alex, calm down. I said he _might_ be. But before we get to that, you need to know something I saw about Liza. I saw something on the news earlier, when you were on your hunt, and…" Christopher doesn't finish.

_What? What did he see?_ Alex screams in her head.

"AND?" Alex yells.

"In New York there was an attack… and they showed a man that was standing right in the middle of all of it, and he looked like…" Once again, he doesn't finish.

"Like…Bryan? Did he look like Bryan?" Alex asks, still hoping for good news.

"He looked like Andre, Liza's husband." Christopher explains. "If he's in New York, then Liza is…and if she's there, then we're safe for the most part. I mean," Christopher snorts. "We're all the way in Montana; I think we're safe for a while."

"What were they doing there?" Alex murmurs, a billion questions running through her head. _Were they staying there? At least for a while? Did they plan the attack? Did Liza die from it? _

"I think they had something to do with the attack, definitely, just to decoy us, to think…well, what we're thinking now. That we're safe, but they're really…" _What was with him and the not finishing sentences?_

But Alex knew what he was saying, she usually did. "But they're really…right here, in our house, in our front yard." Alex finishes.

"Valerie." Christopher whispers so low only a fox could hear it (haha, get it?).

"We need to get rid of her, immediately." Christopher says.

"Wait, you said you knew something about Bryan as well." Alex says. _I will not forget about him, Christopher_, Alex thinks.

"Oh, yeah, um, in the video, there was a guy behind Andre… it looked like Bryan." Christopher says.

"Please tell me you were taping this or recording it somehow." Alex breathes, looking up to the ceiling for hope.

Christopher pulls out something from his back pocket. "Oh, but I did." He smiles.

Alex hugs Christopher so hard he actually coughed. "Choking, not breathing." Christopher says.

Alex leans away. "Christopher Azura, you are the most amazing friend anyone could ever have!" Alex yells.

Christopher laughs. "Alright, alright. Shall we?" he asks, holding up the tape.

"Yeah!" Alex says, reaching for the tape, grabbing it, and shoving it into the VCR and pressing play.

The TV turns on and, as Christopher said, it showed a huge attack on New York. People were running and screaming franticly, planes and helicopters were flying around, buildings were crushed on the ground, and cars were crashing into each other, if they were stopped completely. Two towers actually fell right before Alex's eyes on the television. A lot of people were running and screaming, but the one person who was standing completely still, was a man with red hair, a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and a menacing look on his face. It was indeed Andre.

He was standing on top of two cars piled on top of each other. And there was also a guy climbing up the cars, one leg cut all the way down, so he was literally crawling up the car, with a knife in his hand. He was going after Andre. When his face turned while he was leaning down to hold his leg, Alex saw that it was… BRYAN!

"BRYAN!" Alex screamed. Getting up and pointing at the TV. "Bryan! Oh my, God! BRYAN! He's alive!"

Alex had her hand up to her mouth and cried. She sat back on the couch and buried her face in her hands and cried and cried and cried.

"Alex, watch." Christopher says, sitting closer to Alex and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Alex looks up and watches as Bryan crawls up to Andre.

AND HE STABS HIM IN THE LEG!

The knife goes in pretty deep from what Alex can see to the side of the news reporter. Andre lets out a scream and tumbles off the car and to the ground, lying there holding his leg, completely still.

Bryan, getting off the car, limps to Andre, takes out the knife, and walks off. He walks toward the camera at first and then turns a corner on the street.

Alex watches, not tuned into the reporter, as the city crumbles above Andre.

_Bryan, you were always a strong fighter. I knew you weren't dead_. Alex thinks.

"Alex." Christopher says.

Alex takes her eyes away from the TV and looks at Christopher. "He's not dead," she whispers. "He's alive. He got away, and lived. He didn't get murdered by Liza when she shot him that one day, when we were battling, and she shot him just to shut him up. He lived."

Alex wasn't paying attention to half the things she said, tears spilled down her face as she happily cried about her Bryan being alive.

"Are we going to go look for him?" Christopher asks.

"Yes, as soon as possible. But I need to make sure Valerie is gone before we leave." Alex says, looking up, her cheeks soaked with tears.

"No problem, nothing with stop us from seeing him." Christopher says.

Alex smiles. Finally she was going to see her Bryan after three painful years.

**Short again, sorry. Anyway, I don't know if any of you noticed, but since 9/11 had recently passed by, I wanted to do an attack, with planes, in New York, and I added two towers collapse, just to make it more 9/11-ish. Haha, I'm crazy like that. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (wow)**

After everyone had woken up in the morning, had breakfast, got cleaned up, and were on their way doing their own thing, Charlie, Alex, Christopher, and Valerie were in the meeting room.

"Well, you guys think I would be ok to go?" Valerie asks.

They had been talking for a while, trying to decide what to do with Valerie. _Was it safe for her to go out on her own? We didn't want to act like we just needed her out, not caring what happened to her with Liza. We did care, but at the same time, we needed her outta here,_ Alex thinks.

Alex was sitting at the head of the table, with her hands in her lap, thinking about nothing but Bryan. She got antsy here and there, wanting to just get on the plane and to New York. But every so often Christopher would give her a look that told her to calm down, so she did.

"Is there any way you could move out of your house? Or maybe just go to a different location? We wouldn't want Liza to hunt you down to your house." Christopher says.

"Yeah, of course. My family and I could leave right away, if I told them the story, they'd be happy to, no problem." Valerie says.

But before she even finished, everyone yelled, "NO!"

"I know, I won't tell them _anything what so ever_ about whom you are or what you are. I'll just say I was almost kidnapped and we needed to leave right away. They'd understand." Valerie says.

"Ok, it's settled. Awesome." Alex says, getting anxious again.

Christopher looked at her and she shut up immediately.

_I just want to go,_ Alex thought.

**LATER ON**

"Thank you, guys…for everything. Taking me here, helping me stay away from _her_." Valerie says as they led her out the door, all of them.

"Thank you for giving us the information." Christopher says.

"No problem." Valerie smiles. "Bye."

"Bye." They all say, and Valerie was gone.

As they shut the door behind them, Alex suddenly had an idea pop in her head.

"Christopher!" Alex yells, ruining the silence, and making everyone stare at her. "Um…I, uh, need to talk to you. Now."

"Ok." Christopher nods and they head to the game room.

As they enter the room and shut yet another door, Alex turns and says, "Liza can't be in New York. She was here, attacking Valerie. And we only saw Andre in the video, not Liza."

Christopher considers this for a minute, "But Valerie could have made up that whole thing, that's why we made her go." Christopher says.

"Yeah, but…" Alex trails off. _We both had a good point, so neither could argue,_ Alex thinks.

"Whatever. We can fight her off if she's there, and Charlie, Lissa, Zoey, and Jessica can fight her off here if they need to." Christopher explains.

"Speaking of which, we need to tell them." Alex says.

"Tell us what?" they heard someone say from behind. They hadn't heard the door open but when they turned around it was everyone else, Charlie, Lissa, Zoey, and Jessica, standing in the doorway.

"Um…" Alex starts. "Me and Christopher…"

"Are taking a little trip." Christopher continues.

"To New York." Alex finishes.

"_NEW YORK?_" Charlie screams.

"Why?" Jessica asks.

"And When?" Zoey asks.

Alex and Christopher exchange glances without continuing.

"Yes, New York." Alex says.

"Because we need to visit someone, don't ask who, for the love of God, don't ask who." Christopher says.

Alex elbows him in the ribs and then says, "And soon…very soon."

"Still have questions." Lissa says.

"Like?" Christopher says.

"What area of New York?" Lissa asks.

"Manhattan." Alex says, remembering from the tape.

Lissa got wide eyed. That was a vampire's _very, very, very, VERY worried _face.

"That was where the explosion happened." Lissa says to Zoey.

_Don't play dumb_, Alex tells herself. "We know," Alex says. "But we need to go see if…one of my relatives is still alive."

"And why is it that only Christopher can go?" Jessica asks.

"Christopher knew him, too." Alex says.

It wasn't a complete lie, Christopher knew Bryan, too. And Christopher was there when Alex met Bryan.

"We didn't?" Jessica asks.

"No." Alex says.

After a while everyone says ok, and Christopher tells them when they plan to leave. Which was tonight.

And everyone exploded again.

"Tonight?" Charlie yells. "Why so soon?"

"We need to see him right away. He might be dead, and Alex needs to see him _right now_." Christopher says.

"But you need to prepare! I mean, what if Liza is there?" Jessica says.

"But she was here, attacking Valerie." Alex says.

"What about Andre?" Zoey asks.

"Don't worry about him." Christopher murmurs, remembering how Bryan killed Andre in the video. Alex elbowed Christopher again in the ribs. "I mean, he follows Liza around everywhere, he has to be here."

"So you're just going to leave us four, here, with those _people_, able to strike at any moment." Jessica says.

"Charlie is one of our toughest, if something happens she'll protect you guys. And Jessica is here, too. It'll be ok." Christopher says.

"Whatever." Lissa says. "Zoey and I are trying to prepare the area anyway."

"Wait, wait, wait. What if Liza realizes you two are gone, and she comes after us? Since Alex, our number one toughest, is gone, she'll definitely come." Charlie says.

Alex smiles at her friend's respect for her. "Charlie, you're just as tough as me, if something happens I know you can do it."

Charlie looks at Alex and smiles. Charlie doesn't get much respect from everyone else. She was the last one to join The House, and she was the youngest, and even though The House has seen her in action, they still doubt her capability.

"We need to get ready." Christopher says to the rest of the group. "Alex."

Christopher looks at her for her approval and she nods.

"Alright then…" Jessica says. "Be careful. I mean it."

Christopher and Alex nod.

After the rest leave and shut the door behind them, Christopher turns to Alex, "No promises." He grins.

Alex smiles. _What would it be like if Christopher were Bryan?_ Alex thinks. _If I had fallen in love with him and not Bryan. Would life be simpler? Would Christopher have died and not Bryan? I'll never know, and I don't want to. I love Bryan._

"So…" Alex says after sharing a long glance with Christopher. "What should we bring? Weapons, of course. Food? First aid kit?"

"Yes and yes. We need as much as we can carry. But not so much that it will slow us down." Christopher says.

Alex nods. "What weapons though? Small, big? Powerful?"

"Small, kind of powerful I guess. I don't think we have any guns that are small and powerful. Like the machine gun, huge, powerful, but heavy. But the AK-47 or SCAR-L trispear, good, not too big. Or the M416, et cetra." Christopher explains.

Alex nods again. "AK-47 is our best, the SCAR-L though… I don't know. I never had much luck with that thing."

"I love the M416." Christopher says.

**(Just so you guys know, AK-47, SCAR-L, and M416 are all types of guns. And you guys **_**probably**_** don't care to hear about them just talking about guns, so if you don't mind, I'll skip ahead.)**

**LATER ON**

Alex and Christopher were in the meeting room, with their guns already packed and set in Christopher's now locked room. Now they were discussing first aid.

"We need to bring tons and tons of bandages, anything to clean a wound, or…you know." Alex says.

"Yeah, and be prepared to rush to Circle Daybreak headquarters for healing wound stuff, stitches, that kind of thing." Christopher says, messing with the first aid kit.

Alex nods.

_What if Bryan has a concussion and he doesn't remember me?_ Alex thinks _What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he doesn't care about any of us anymore?_

"Alex." Christopher says, shaking her shoulder.

Alex looks at him instead of responding.

"What were you thinking about?" Christopher asks.

Alex clears her throat. "Nothing."

"Alex." Christopher says more firmly.

Alex sighs and looks down at her hands, her red hair falling over her face. "What if he doesn't care about me, about us, anymore? We could have brought him back here, back home, he could see everyone again, and it would be a big, great surprise for him and everyone. But what if he joined Circle Daybreak? Or he found another group?" Alex whispers low enough that only Christopher could hear. She looks up to Christopher's frowning eyes, watching her intently. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore?"

"Alex…not to make things worse, but we don't even know if he's really alive yet." Christopher says.

Alex frowns and stands up from her chair at the head of the table, looking at Christopher.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare even think about it. We have hope on our side; we can't just push it away." Alex says, even more firmly than Christopher.

"Alex, I know, but –" Christopher begins.

But Alex rushes out of the room, storming down the hall, turning to go up the stairs.

As Alex reaches the top step, she hears someone yell after her, two someones. "Alex!" Charlie yells.

"Alex, wait." Christopher says, already next to her on the stairs. Charlie was below them.

Christopher had grabbed Alex's hand and turned her around, eventually grabbing the other hand and holding them tightly, not letting her go.

"Alex, we can't fall apart now, not the night we leave. We need each other now more than ever." Christopher whispers.

"Alex, what's going on?" Charlie asks.

"Christopher and I had a disagreement, nothing's wrong." Alex says, looking contently at Christopher, but then gasping quietly and turning to face Charlie down below. "Really, Charlie, it's alright."

"Ok then." Charlie says and walking away toward the kitchen.

Alex turns back to Christopher, looking him straight in the eyes. _He's right_, Alex tells herself.

Alex drops her hands from Christopher's, and leans in to hug him.

Christopher doesn't even hesitate to hug back, as if he were about to do that same thing. Alex feels tears coming to her eyes as Christopher holds her. She doesn't let go, doesn't pretend she's the tough one by holding back her tears. She doesn't cry, but doesn't need to, the tears never spill over. And by the time Christopher pulls away, she's smiling at him, the tears gone.

Christopher takes Alex's hands again and looks down at them. "Alex, you're my best friend in the world. If I lost you over Bry –" Christopher pauses and looks up at Alex, wide eyed, as if he said something he didn't want to. "That's not what I meant! What I meant was, if I ever lost you because of a fight over if Bryan was alive or not, I would… "–Christopher chuckles- "there's not even an explanation for what I would do, how I would feel, how I would act. Alex, you're amazing, if I ever lost you it would be the end of my world."

"Christopher, what are you trying to say?" Alex asks, before processing what she just heard, before thinking about how his answer could change her life as she knows it. It was the first question that popped into her head, and she just blurted it out.

"I just really love you Alex." Christopher says **(as a friend)**, smiling as Alex looks at him, his eyes seem to sparkle even though there was no light around them, just the lamp seven feet down from them.

"I love you, too." Alex smiles, sharing one more long hug before they head back down to the meeting room.

_What if I had fallen in love with Christopher?_ Alex asks herself again.

**That's it for now, next will be posted ASAP. **

_**(***CALLING ALL READERS*** I need you, the reader, to help me out here! Ok? I really, really need your help! I'm trying to decide what will happen next, and even though this question will ruin the next part of the story for you, I still need your help just the same. **_

_**Q: Should Alex fall in love with Christopher? Or get back together with Bryan? (If he's alive, that is)**_

_**Post your answer in a review! (And really think about it!) Thank you so much! You're answer means a lot!)**_

**Ok, that's it. This chapter was a little off; I didn't do as well as I could have, sorry. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while, been kind of busy. But here's the sixth chapter.**

They were on their plane, Alex and Christopher, on their way to hopefully the remains of Bryan.

Alex was trying with all her might to not think about the worst-case-scenario. _Everything will be fine_, she told herself.

"Alex." Christopher says. Alex looks at him in the seat next to hers, her eyes drowning in sleep. "We're here."

And sure enough, the flight attendant says over head, "_We will be landing shortly, please fasten your seatbelts…._" She goes on, but Alex tunes her out.

_Where would be begin to look?_

Alex prepares herself for landing. They were landing outside of where they would most likely find Bryan. All flights to that area were cancelled because of the incident on the news. Christopher and Alex would have to walk to their destination.

Christopher tenses as the plane heads down to the airport. _He never liked plane rides,_ Alex thinks.

Alex grabs his hand to comfort him and he smiles to himself.

The plane lands and Alex nearly jumps out of her seat when it was time to get off. "Calm down, Alex. We'll make it either way." Christopher reassures her.

Alex looks down at him, still sitting in his seat, and nods. Still wanting to get off as soon as possible, she tries to find an opening between the people in the aisle. Christopher stands up and tries as well.

"Your friend seems real eager to get off this thing." A man in the seat behind us says to Christopher. He was stuck in his seat too, waiting for everyone to pass so he can go as well.

Christopher smiles politely. "We've come down to visit her family; she's been real excited to go ever since she heard I got tickets."

The man nods and smiles. "What area does her family live in?" the man asks.

"New York City. Did you hear about the attack?" Christopher asks.

Alex looks back at Christopher and frowns. _Was he making conversation with this man?_

"Yeah, I did. Looked pretty bad." The man says.

"Yeah, it was. We're going to see if her family is at least ok." Christopher says.

Alex looks away. _Christopher can take care of himself if anything happens._

Finally the people clear out and Alex leaps into the aisle and walks down to the exit with Christopher behind her.

**LATER ON**

They had reached New York City. Walking in the ash and gravel of what was left of it, in deserted streets of the famous New York City. Alex was holding one gun and Christopher another. Alex anxiously looked around as Christopher went on talking.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that I'm a witch, we would have never got these guns passed the airport." Christopher says.

"Yeah, that's great." Alex says, not paying the least bit attention to what he was saying, but more to what she was looking for. A sign of human life, and to be more specific, Bryan.

"I mean, I didn't think transferring the guns to books and games to keep in our backpack was a good idea. But wow, am I a genius." Christopher goes on, walking at the same pace Alex was behind her.

"Yep, you're a genius." Alex says.

"But what was with that guy back on the plane. Guess he was just being friendly." Christopher says.

"Christopher, listen, I'm looking all over these stupid streets to find Bryan, trying like hell to hear or see him, while you walk behind me yammering on about stuff that I didn't even bother to hear. Could you at least spend a little time looking for him? Because if we walk out of this place, go back to Montana, with nothing…I will never let myself live it down. I need to find him, with or without your help. So at least try." Alex scold, spinning around to face him.

As the wind blows, bringing ashes into the air, Christopher stands in silence, regretting his decision to not help Alex. "Sorry, I'll try harder." Christopher says, looking down at his gun.

Alex nods and turns around and keeps walking.

After a few steps, Christopher says. "Alex." Alex looks back to him. He points up ahead. "Those two cars on top of each other, what does that look like?"

Alex follows his point to the two cars piled up a few yards away. It looked like the scene they saw in the news.

Alex breaks out into a sprint toward it, making it to the cars.

And finding Andre lying dead on the ground next to them.

"Christopher!" Alex screams.

He runs up behind her as she kneels to the ground. Christopher sees Andre and gasps.

Andre was indeed dead, his body lying still, with no pulse or sign of breathing.

Alex holds back her tears, wondering if Andre's fate was the same as Bryan's.

She wouldn't stand for it.

"BRYAN!" Alex screams, standing up and frantically running around, looking behind buildings, cars, everything. "BRYAN! Where are you? We're here!"

"Alex, Alex, stop! We'll find him." Christopher says, following her around the street.

"Christopher, what if he's dead?" Alex whispers, walking up in front of Christopher, tears building up her in eyes. "What if this was for nothing? What if we left The House back in Montana completely vulnerable? What if we come here, see him dead, and go back there to find them dead? What happens then, huh? What do we do then?"

Alex collapses into Christopher's arms, tears drowning her cheeks with every drop, the feeling of not knowing if she's lost everything over powers her and she feels her heart breaking inside with every breath.

"Alex, it's ok." Christopher says, feeling her shaky breath as she cries on his shoulder. "We'll find him. And I know The House is ok, because," Christopher pulls away, putting his hands on both sides of Alex's damp cheeks and looking her straight in the eye. "Because they are the toughest fighters in Montana, the strongest and bravest people alive. Some day they'll be a legend, we'll all be legends, including Bryan." Christopher looks away for a moment, to the open space behind Alex. "Because I know he's alive."

Christopher lets her go and nods toward the space he had glanced at before. Alex turns and looks at what he motioned toward.

There was a figure, standing a long way away from them. Alex couldn't see who it was, not through the ash and smoke. Christopher knew who it was because of his powers, and Alex knew because of her love for the person standing before them.

The figure starts moving, Alex could see this much through the ash. It advances toward them, every step it takes, it comes more into view. Alex can almost make out who it is. Only a few more steps and it will be in the light of the rising sun.

The figure takes its last steps and Alex watches, mesmerized, as she sees his face.

Her tears make the scene blurry; she wipes her eyes and takes one last shaky breath before she smiles.

Alex slowly walks in the direction of the man standing before her and Christopher. She takes slow steps, afraid of awaking from a wonderful dream if she takes one step out of place.

She watches him, anxiously awaiting the moment he takes her in his arms.

She gets closer, seeing his full figure now, but still not able to admit to herself that the trip and search was a victory.

He was the first to speak.

"Alex." He says, his amazing green eyes looking at her and she almost falls to the ground. His voice still as pure as it was the day she met him. "Alex, say something."

"It's really you." Alex lets out and she runs her last few steps and jumps into his arms. "It's really you."

Alex didn't know how to feel. This was the best moment of her life.

"Alex, it's been too long. I'm so glad you came for me. You saw me on the news, I knew you would. Christopher is too smart to have let that one slip. But you came, you came to find me. Three years, Alex." Bryan says.

_It really was Bryan, _Alex thinks.

Alex doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to ruin the moment with words.

Instead she pulls away from his hug and kisses him, rapping her arms around his neck as he kisses her back. It was the most wonderful kiss anyone could have in the world. Surrounded by ash and smoke, but the scene was more beautiful than Alex could hope for. This kiss was more than she could hope for.

He pulls away, smiling the smile that was only for Alex. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She says, her voice breaking at the last word.

Alex turns around and faces Christopher. He's smiling, walking toward her.

"Christopher," Alex says. "Thank you so much. Without you, I would have never found him, never even knew he was alive."

Christopher walks up to her until he's only inches away from her. She hugs him tighter than ever and she can almost feel him smiling. "You've made this the best day of my life, I will never forget this."

They pull away, tangling their guns that are hung over their shoulders. Christopher chuckles and looks back to Bryan.

"Long time no see." Christopher says, walking to Bryan and sharing nothing more than a short and hug and pat on the back.

Alex walks to them. Bryan asks, "So, where's the rest of The House?"

"Back in Montana. We better get back their quick, we don't know if Liza's there or here, but we don't want to find out the hard way." Christopher says. "Everyone put your hand on mine." He says, putting his hand out face down. Alex and Bryan pile theirs on his. "We're gonna teleport."

_We couldn't have done this before?_

"To Montana." Bryan says, giving one last smile to Alex and they disappear into nothing.

**IN MONTANA**

The three of them walk up to the door of The House.

"I'll go in there and let them know." Christopher says.

Bryan and Alex nod. Christopher walks into the place, leaving Bryan and Alex on the front porch in the night air of Montana.

"So, what have I missed?" Bryan asks.

Alex frowns and grins. "All of us have thought you've been dead for three years, battling off Liza every month or two, running into new enemies every week, and you ask what you've missed?"

"That answers my question." Bryan says, smiling.

Alex laughs and hugs him.

Christopher opens the front door, breaking Bryan and Alex apart.

"They're ready." Christopher smiles.

Alex looks at Bryan happily. "So, Bryan." She says. "Ready to meet The House again?"

**Wasn't it good? Yeah I thought so. If you want to change your answer to the question I asked last time, feel free. I guess that wasn't the best time to ask that, but now it is. Review?**


End file.
